


Soul Like Mine

by gracerene



Series: HP Femslash Minifest Fills [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dirty Talk, F/F, HP Femslash MiniFest, Hangover, Nature, Portkeys, Post-Hogwarts, Rainforests, Season of Kink 2020, Soulmates, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Pansy had spent a considerable amount of time imagining what it would be like to finally find her soulmate, but none of her daydreamed scenarios had been likethis.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson
Series: HP Femslash Minifest Fills [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310477
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68
Collections: Season of Kink





	Soul Like Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [hpfemslash-minifest](https://hpfemslash-miniest.tumblr.com) July/August 2020 theme(s) Magical Travel, Nature, Soulmates
> 
> Thanks to the lovely girl412 for giving this a once-over!
> 
> This is also doubling as the **Dirty Talk** square for my [seasonofkink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org) [2020 Bingo card](https://imgur.com/wB4Sr7M)!

Pansy had spent a considerable amount of time imagining what it would be like to finally find her soulmate, but none of her daydreamed scenarios had ever turned out like _this_.

She'd had a horrible dinner with her parents the night before; they'd spent the evening trying to convince Pansy to get over her dreams of meeting her soulmate and instead marry one of the many (un)suitable bachelors they had on stand-by just waiting to put a perfect pure-blood grandchild in her. To cope, she'd drank two bottles of red all by herself—the expensive stuff her parents liked to save for special occasions, no less—and had paid for it this morning with a wicked hangover. Worse, she had slept through her Alarm Charm, so she was running late to catch her Portkey to Marseille for a sunny week at Blaise's chateau to celebrate his most recent engagement with twenty of his closest friends. She never bothered packing ahead, so she'd spent the little time she had racing around her flat tossing things haphazardly into her (thankfully extendable) bag and pulling on a set of fashionably oversized robes that she hoped would make her look artfully tousled instead of homeless. There'd not even been enough time to slap some concealer on her undereye circles, so she'd grabbed a pair of oversized sunglasses, spritzed herself with her signature _parfum_ , and raced off to the International Portkey station in her favourite pair of impractically high heels.

She'd been so focused on making her Portkey that she hadn't been paying enough attention to where she was walking and had ended up bowling over some poor witch scanning the departure list. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry," Pansy said, not even stumbling over the once-unfamiliar words; she'd become accustomed to apologising in the years since the war. She reached down to help up the pretty blonde, and was shocked when she realised she recognised her.

Luna Lovegood sure had grown up nice.

Pansy got a second, and considerably larger, shock when she took hold of Luna's hand to help her up and felt the world around her go still and quiet as a sense of utter rightness stole over her.

 _Luna Lovegood_ was her _soulmate_.

"Oh," Luna breathed, her silvery-blue eyes wide and shocked as she let Pansy pull her up. "It's you."

"It's me," Pansy agreed breathlessly, overcome with the desire to see if Luna's lips were as soft as they looked. She'd read about this moment, how it felt when you finally found your soulmate, but she never could have imagined this feeling. It was as if Pansy had spent the past twenty years walking around colourblind, and now she could see the world in its full, technicolour glory.

Luna let out a blinding smile, as bright and sunny as her hair. Pansy hadn't ever seen hair so beautiful.

"What wonderful timing," Luna said happily. "I'm off to the Brazilian rainforest to search for the elusive Larwing and my travel partner just took ill. You should come with me in their place!"

Pansy blinked at her, overwhelmed. Five minutes ago her biggest concern was hoping Blaise would have a pitcher of mimosas waiting for her at his chateau, and now she had a soulmate. A soulmate who wanted her to go to Brazil with zero notice.

"I…" She waved weakly towards the Portkey board, reminding Luna that she'd shown up at the Portkey station for a reason.

"Oh," Luna said, drooping somewhat. "Where were you going?"

"Marseille." Pansy said it almost reluctantly. Suddenly France didn't seem all that great, not if Luna wouldn't be there.

Luna scanned the posting, perking right up as she informed Pansy that her Portkey had unfortunately already departed. 

"It looks like you're free. It's fate." Pansy hesitated, and Luna took her hands and stepped in close. "Please? We just found one another. I know you feel it, too. It's like I'll burst if I don't have you by my side. Come with me. Brazil is beautiful. Like you."

Pansy flushed and found herself nodding, hypnotised by Luna's intoxicating presence. Blaise would forgive her once he opened the ridiculously overpriced engagement present she'd thankfully sent ahead. Besides, it wasn't his first engagement party and Pansy was fairly certain it wouldn't be his last.

"All right."

Luna cheered and wrapped Pansy in a big hug, her large dangling earrings—were those celery stalks?—pressing into Pansy's neck. Pansy hadn't been hugged much in her lifetime, but she was pretty certain this was the best hug she'd ever had. She didn't want it to end, but apparently they had a Portkey to catch.

So Pansy had been whisked off to Brazil, following Luna in a starstruck daze to the counter to change over her Portkey reservation before hurrying off to grab hold of an old tin of beans at the appointed time. They were the only two on this trip so there was no need for them to press in so close as they took hold of the can, but Pansy felt the draw to Luna deep in her soul, urging her to get as near as she possibly could. She'd expected the magnetism, especially given how new the soulbond was between them, but Pansy wasn't generally drawn to people so intently, and she couldn't get over how deeply and immediately fascinating Luna was to her. Pansy wanted to learn everything about Luna—she had a feeling there was a lot to know. 

Like what the fuck was a Larwing, and why were they going to Brazil to find one?

In fact, Pansy probably should have asked Luna a few of those clarifying questions _before_ agreeing to accompany her on this trip of which Pansy knew next to nothing about. Perhaps then she wouldn't have been so shocked when they landed, not in a proper Portkey station in Rio de Janeiro or São Paulo, but in the literal middle of the jungle, where the only sign of life was an elderly Brazilian man who had apparently been waiting for them to arrive. 

Luna immediately began chatting amiably with the man in what Pansy assumed was Portuguese, not that she understood a word of it. She was beginning to feel a little out of her depth as sweat began to drip down her forehead and her stiletto heels began to sink into the soft soil underfoot. Pansy had been known to make a rash decision or two in her day, but that usually involved splurging on an expensive new purse or blowing off dinner with her mum to attend a last minute party invite, not fucking off to a foreign country and traipsing around the wilderness with a woman she barely knew. Though admittedly, she wanted to get to know Luna better.

A whole lot better. Though preferably somewhere with air conditioning and running water.

"Tiego has been Rolf and I's contact here for the past several months," Luna explained with a sunny smile, interrupting Pansy's thoughts. She'd apparently finished with her conversation with Tiago, who was off at the edge of the clearing fiddling with his pack, clearly giving them some privacy. "He's offered to show us some of the spots where the Larwing has been spotted, won't that be fun!"

Pansy suppressed a wince. "Super fun."

Luna gave her a serene grin, either not picking up on Pansy's lack of enthusiasm or deciding to ignore it. "I thought you'd agree. Rolf was planning on bringing his own supplies and gear, but I should have enough to cover us both." Here, her smile dipped into something a little more suggestive. "My tent's on the small side, but it should be able to fit us both. Though it might be a little… cosy."

The idea of being pressed all up against Luna _did_ have some appeal, but Pansy wasn't sure if she was cut out for all the rest of it. The rainforest was full of bugs and dirt and a heavy humidity that was already wreaking havoc with Pansy's fine hair. She desperately wanted time with Luna; she felt a pulsing desire beneath her breast to be near her, to get to know her, to discover all the ways in which they were one another's perfect match. But maybe it would be best to do all of that back in civilisation. She could wait, couldn't she? Luna could spend the next week traipsing through the forest looking for her imaginary creatures while Pansy sipped a Caipirinha on one of Brazil's famous beaches and worked on her tan while pining for Luna's return.

"Look, Luna…"

Pansy had steeled herself for Luna looking crestfallen and turning those big, beautiful doe-eyes her way, but instead Luna's expression turned amused, a hint of challenge in her gaze.

"It'll only be a week, Pansy," Luna said, her tone straightforward and missing that dreamy quality it'd held earlier. "I've got a few emergency Portkeys to the station in Rio de Janeiro in my bag, you can take one if you want to, but…"

"But?" 

Luna shrugged. "But, if you'd rather ditch your soulmate minutes after finding me because you're scared of getting a little dirty, then maybe we're not such a good fit after all. Giving up when the going gets tough seems more like the Pansy you were at Hogwarts, not the woman I've heard so much about over the past few years."

Pansy's cheeks grew warm, both with the fact that apparently Luna had been _hearing_ about her, and with shame at the rebuke. Luna was right. She was Pansy bloody Parkinson. She'd survived the war, and then survived the aftermath of the war when her name was mud and everything she thought she knew about the world and her place in it had come crumbling down around her. She could handle the rainforest. She could handle _anything_.

Luna's sudden smile rivalled the freakishly hot sun beating down upon them; apparently she realised she'd succeeded in convincing Pansy to stick it out.

"It's going to be brilliant, I promise! You'll love it."

Pansy slapped a mosquito that had just landed on her arm. What was that Bug-Repelling Charm again? 

"I'm going to love hiking around the dirt in this ungodly heat surrounded by bugs that quite literally want to suck the blood from my body?"

Luna looped her arm through Pansy's, the contact making Pansy's pulse skitter and jump and her cunt throb. She'd never wanted to take somebody to bed so desperately in her life, and instead she was stuck in the middle of the bloody forest with a _chaperone_.

"Oh, no, that part you're going to hate," Luna said with a tinkling laugh. "It's the after bit that you'll really enjoy."

"After bit?"

"Mmhmm," Luna hummed, somehow managing to make the sound filthy and suggestive. "After, when we're all alone in my tent, not a whisper of space between us. When I lay you back on the blankets and strip you out of your ridiculously posh robes and lick over every inch of your skin."

Pansy's breath caught. " _Every_ inch?"

"Oh yes," Luna murmured, her eyes sparkling with desire. "I want to find out every single place that makes you writhe and moan. I want to know what you sound like when I bite your nipples and when I tongue the back of your knees. I want to know what your cunt tastes like, and I want to watch your face as I slide my fingers inside you. I want to find out if that backside of yours is as fuckable as it looks, and if your wicked mouth is as good at eating me out as it is at whinging." She leaned in and brushed a soft kiss against Pansy's mouth, whispering against her lips, "I want everything with you, Pansy Parkinson."

Pansy hadn't ever been so turned on in her life. She'd had a few partners talk dirty to her in the past but it hadn't ever done anything for her, the refrains feeling forced and trite. Luna though… Pansy was pretty sure Luna could get her off just by speaking filthy.

"How does that sound?" Luna asked sweetly when Pansy just gaped at her and tried to get her growing arousal under control.

"Good," Pansy said faintly. "That, err, yes, that sounds good to me."

"Excellent. In that case, we better get started. We've got a lot of ground to cover today, and I don't think you want to delay our… making camp, now do you?"

" _Definitely_ not." Pansy straightened up, Transfiguring her stylish robes and favourite pair of heels—with a silent apology to their previously perfect craftsmanship—into something a little more appropriate for hiking through the jungle. Just being near Luna seemed to make the entire world seem clearer and brighter; even her hangover had apparently disappeared, thank goodness. Pansy had a feeling she'd need her wits about her if she were make it through the day fully intact, and she had _no_ plans on being anything other than one-hundred-percent ready for that evening when she finally had a chance to be intimate with Luna, her _soulmate_ , for the very first time.

She gestured towards Tiago and the towering trees beyond, squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin.

"Lead the way, Luna. I'm ready when you are."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
